generalhospitaltwofandomcom-20200214-history
Brenda Barrett
Brenda Barrett (formerly Jacks, Morgan & Corinthos) is a fictional character ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actress History: *Vanessa Marcil (09/1992-09/1998, 09/2002-02/2003 & 08/2010-07/2011; contract & 04/2013; recurring) Other Information: *Presumed deceased September 11, 1998 to September 4, 2002 Character History: Brenda Barrett is the daughter of the late Harlan Barrett and the late Veronica Wilding. Brenda moved to Port Charles to live with her paternal half-sister Julia Barrett afer dropping out of boarding school. Brenda and Julia didn't got along and Brenda soon moved in with her crush John "Jagger" Cates. Things didn't work out with Jagger and Brenda because Jagger was in love with Karen Wexler. After Julia left town, Brenda moved with the Quartermaine family. Brenda soon fell for mobster Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. but when Brenda wore a wire, Sonny broke things off with Brenda. Sonny then married Lily Rivera. Brenda was still in love with Sonny but by the time she could get Sonny to admitted it, Lily was pregnant with Sonny's child. Sonny wouldn't abandon his child stayed with Brenda. Brenda moved on the Jasper "Jax" Jacks. Just as Jax and Brenda were married, Lily and her unborn child was killed in an explosion. Sonny turned his attention back to Brenda. Sonny wanting to brake up Brenda and Jax, tracked down Jax's presumed deceased first wife Miranda Jamison. Jax stayed with Miranda and Sonny and Brenda got back together and were soon engaged. Sonny and Brenda were set to get married when Sonny left her at the alter because he realised that he couldn't keep her safe. Brenda moved in the Jax, while she was recovering from a nervious brakedown. Brenda and Jax became engaged but Brenda was later presumed deceased her car crashed into the ocean. Four years later, Brenda soon up in town having be cared for by Luis Alcazar, Luis had found her after the car accident. When Luis was found murdered, Brenda and Sonny's right hand man Jason Morgan her the prime suspects. Brenda and Jason got married to they could testify agaist each other. Brenda then became engaged to Jax again but he left her on the alter when she sure a kiss with Sonny because the wedding. Brenda left town soon after. A few year later, Brenda became involved Aleksander Janáček. She quickly ended things when she learned that Aleksander was the son of an international crime lord known as the Balkan. Aleksander began to stalk Brenda. In New York City, a young police officer by the name of Dante Falconeri was assigned to protect her. One night, while on a walk, Aleksander approached Brenda. Aleksander tried to force Brenda to leave with him, but Dante stepped in. A brief, but violent, struggle ensued. Brenda picked up a gun that had fallen to the ground and then shot Aleksander as Aleksander tried to strangle Dante to death. Aleksander died moments later. Brenda soon learned that she was pregnant with Aleksander's child. Shortly afterwards, Brenda left town to do humanitarian work for the Alliance to Save Exploited Children. However, her troubles were far from behind her because the Balkan was determined to get some answers from her about Aleksander's sudden disappearance. Late in Brenda's pregnacy she lost the child. A few years later, Brenda turned to town. Brenda was soon back to Sonny and the two married. Brenda soon learned that her child was alive and had been kidnapped at birth by Aleksander's mother and Brenda's friend Suzanne Stanwyck. Brenda soon got custody of her child, a son Aleksander "Alec" Barrett. Brennda feared for Alec's safety because of Sonny's lifestyle. But the two split because Sonny made sure to Jax would lose custody of his daughter Josslyn Jacks to Caroline "Carly" Benson, who is Sonny's ex-wife and hated by Brenda. A few months later, Brenda and Jax briefly returned to town for a few days and were revealed to be engaged. But the to split and both left town once again. Barrett, Brenda